Lifelike Expectations
by Naku Tsushiko
Summary: After Alison's arrival as companion the Master complained about not having viable external sex organs, the Doctor has decided to take him up on the challenge and attempted to creat one. Shalka!Doctor/Master. Slash, mature. Read at your own risk, you have been warned.


Hello... I'm going to try my luck here out of boredom. Master/Doctor is my all time OTP, so yes, I ship them like crazy. This is Shalkaverse, the versions of the Master and Doctor from: _Scream of the Shalka, _were the Master is an android. This fanfic is meant to be post Shalka incident. Um... not much else to say except that I can't write, hope this doesn't suck to much, no pun intended. Please read and review, be it known I cannot stop you from flaming so if that is what this makes you wanna' do for some reason I guess you can go for it :D

UPDATE 5/29/2014- Ending has been modified a bit, nothing huge but notable enough to acknowledge. My sincerest apologies.

* * *

One of them being an android; he wasn't exactly made for sex. For example, the Master didn't actually have a mouth or an actual throat for that matter and though he had racked his synthetic skin with simulative pleasure receptors, he was still unable to take to the receiving end. He could however become aroused without so much as a flick of the switch and could even maintain an erection of eight inches in length; a feature that took forever to perfect to lifelike expectations or rather, a good several days. They were unable to communicate telepathically and the other couldn't ejaculate. This only however meant one thing to the Doctor: that he could give him head but never receive and that he could never, properly top. 

All that being said, it wasn't so much an issue on incompatibility but an issue with variety. In any of their other incarnations they could do just about anything they wanted and though their relationship differed in the past, it wasn't like they had never fucked in the midst of it all. 

The Doctor ran a hand down his flaccid length, watching as the thousands and thousands of tiny receptors were activated upon stimulation and his artificial length already beginning to lift itself 'Perhaps I have made him a little to sensitive,' he thought to himself, he was just doing a test run after all. "How exactly does this feel Master? Everything connecting okay?" he inquired, wondering whether or not what he had done was anywhere close to realistic to anyone but himself. 

Sensations shot effortlessly through his entire body, nearly shocking the unprepared android and causing him to jolt awkwardly against his Doctor's casually continuing touch. 

"What will it be? To sensitive, was that at all painful, something else altogether? Master, you have to tell me how you feel so I know what works and what does not!" he pressed, observing the way his man-made foreskin gently pulled back as he became erect, which seemed natural enough from his point of view. When he had begun this little project his main focus was to make it as authentic as possible, it took him days to get it just right and countless times of his human companion, Alison, walking in on them in the act of perfecting it. 

"To be honest Doctor, it has become a little too strong," he told him "You did not program me to feel pain so your inquiry is automatically considered invalid." 

The Doctor continued to stroke his now fully elevated, robotic phallus, noting the way the unused male couldn't help but move into his purposely sluggish and savory hand movements "That, I did not, but I did however program you to respond to pain. Where is it too strong?" He could feel every ridge, crevice, mound, and flaw, both intentional and mechanical and was rather impressed with his progress, had this taken place a couple days earlier, it would have been a near laughing matter. 

"You should have specified Doctor. Around the chest, hips, and groin especially, perhaps if you were able to tone it down a bit…?" 

He looked up at him from his position on his knees "I am hardly touching you Master, would you like to stop and allow me to make some minor adjustments?" 

"I did not say I did not like it, by all means, please continue," he groaned slightly. 

The Doctor stopped momentarily "I don't know if we should, you might blow a fuse if we continue like this," he joked, smiling deviantly. 

"No matter Doctor, you still have to complete the assessment," his artificial arousal was magnified a hundred times more than it was the other day or so he felt, he wanted, he needed the Doctor to finish his test run right now. 

"Oh, do I?" he teased "I'm sure this could wait until later you know." 

He frowned, tone growling slightly "Doctor…." 

"I know, I know," he licked his lips and engulfed his cock in warmth, slowly taking him in until he reached the hilt, he grabbed the other's sack, snaked a hand around his back and tightly held onto his hips. The Master jumped at the sensation and the Doctor had to shut his strengthened reactions out to keep from chuckling and almost choking. 

Partially pulling off of him, he swirled his tongue around the pink tinged head and repeated the process boldly, practically daring the Master to figuratively come inside of him. Of course, with his jostled circuitry settings, the effect was instantaneously inevitable. He felt his artificial muscles tense and harden, himself jerking forward one last time before beginning to shake slightly. The other pulled off, not so much as confused but to acknowledge the current issue at hand "Master?" 

There was no response, the android's body went limp in his standard poise, leaning forward slightly and facial cover falling loose by default. "It is just one error after the other with you, isn't it…?" he said out loud and stood up to inspect him, gingerly running a hand down the Master's synthetic burning skin he was able to conclude that he had simply overheated. Likely due to either faulty wiring, a sudden disconnection or a much better possibility: Overuse of the mock nerve endings. 

Sighing in defeat, the Doctor simply resigned back to his work and re-attempting to modify the Master's system to both their likings.


End file.
